The Stolen Childe
by Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku
Summary: Come to us, o' sweet childe, dearest Midoriya Izuku, son of Hisashi. Come, little one, and stay in our world. Come to where you'll be free from fear, from pain, from despair. Come stay among the Aes Sídhe. Forever. (Full summary on the inside. Starts off seriously, but will lighten up in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgivable. They are unforgivable. They are putting all their hopes onto a child. **_**His**_ **child. They've dumped their responsibilities onto the shoulders of a mere **_**child**_ **without an ounce of shame. That poor, fragile child, buried under the expectations to give the unworthy his aid at a moment's notice. They've raised him up like a pig for slaughter. A sacrificial pawn for their silly games. Demanding of him, pleading to him to sacrifice anything for them.**

_**Everything**_ **for them.**

**No more.**

**No more foolishness from these mortals.**

**There is only one solution to save that child, **_**his**_ **child, from them. From himself.**

**Come to us, o' sweet childe, dearest Midoriya Izuku, son of Hisashi. Come, little one, and stay in our world. Come to where you'll be free from fear, from pain, from despair. Come stay among the Aes Sídhe.**

**Forever.**

* * *

Prologue

Fae. Faerie. Fair Folk. Changeling. Mythical creatures of ancient folklore, whose stories are spoken of in the evenings of summer and the long nights of winter. Stories of fairies and festivals. Of songs and dancing. Of helpful fairies and mischievous sprites. And of stories, whispered tales, warning parents of the dangers posed towards their children. For it is said that should the Fair Folk ever take an interest in a child, then they will do whatever it takes to obtain that child.

According to legend, there are two main instances in which a human child will be taken. The first is when the fae has a child themselves. The fae, legend says, are unable to produce milk for their infants, let alone look after them properly, so they will exchange their child with a chosen human child in order to take advantage of the care and nourishment provided by the human parents. Once the human child is taken to their realm, the chosen human can become a faerie's servant, their lover, or, ultimately, turn into one of them; for no human can truly live amongst the Fair Folk for very long.

The second instance is when an elderly faerie who, nearing the end of their life, will switch with a chosen human child. The faerie will then live out the remainder of their life in comfort, coddled by the stolen child's parents, while the human infant is raised to replace the faerie who outlived their stay on Earth.

In the present day, however, the stories of the fae and changelings have faded into myth and obscurity. As science and technology advance, tales about the fae are written off as nonsensical and irrational. Humanity now looks back on these legends and views them as figments formulated from the imagination.

But…

What happens when what was once considered fantasy…

...becomes reality?

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

Aizawa Shouta was relaxing for once in who knew how long. It was his day off, he had graded all of his students' assignments, and Yagi Toshinori was chaperoning Class 1-A's trip to the beach. His husband, Yamada Hizashi, was currently asleep on the bed beside him. Save for his loud snoring and the contented purrs of Glitter, the drowsing black cat on his lap, everything was blissfully peaceful.

Suddenly, Glitter was completely wide awake. Her fur was standing on end and her head was whirling around the room anxiously as if trying to detect some unknown entity. Then, everything slowed to a standstill. The world around Shouta became cold and out of focus before picking back up again. Just as he regained his senses, Glitter flew out of his lap and ran out of the room.

An icy fission of apprehension gripped Shouta's spine as something laid heavy and knowing in his stomach. He wasted no time in getting up and kicking Hizashi awake just in time for his phone to begin ringing shrilly. Shouta nearly growled as Yagi's number flashed on the screen, but the Erasing Hero flipped it open and brought the device to his ear. There was something buzzing in his bones as the other man spoke. He could hear the frantic screams and cries of his students in the background. Dammit! He should have gone with them today. Finally, he snarled out loud startling the sleep-addled Hizashi into full consciousness.

"_What the hell do you mean you lost Midoriya?!_"

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

In the middle of what was supposed to be a get-together with his friends and fellow classmates, Midoriya Izuku had disappeared without a trace. It was like something out of a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that the entirety of Class 1-A could only watch play out in terror.

On their first weekend off after moving into their dorms, the students decided to take a class trip to Dagobah Beach for a day of fun and sun. When they got there, Izuku kept looking around in confusion, as though searching for something. He continued to do so for the next two hours until finally, he put down his notebook and stood from the large sheet he'd been sharing with Ochako, Tenya and Shouto. He stood there for a moment, staring out at the softly lapping waves of the ocean with confused curiosity.

"Are you alright, Deku-kun?" Ochako asked.

Izuku didn't answer, his eyes barely moving from the sea. "You don't hear that?" He mumbled breathily as if he was lost in his thoughts. "It sounds like...singing?"

"Hear what?" Tenya asked.

Izuku shook his head and turned to smile at them. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm imagining things. I think the sun's getting to my head. I'm gonna go cool down for a second, but I'll be right back, okay?" He chirped cheerfully. His friends smiled back at the green-haired boy and watched him walk towards the water.

_I'll be right back, okay?_

Those words would haunt them in the aftermath of his disappearance as they all obsessively sorted through their memories and took into account the way he'd been acting since they've set foot on the beach. The dazed, glazed over look in his green eyes as he walked into the water. Midoriya Izuku walked into the ocean waves...

...but he never walked back out.

* * *

**AN: This story is a challenge that I have taken up on from my friends on Discord.**

**Thank you, blackkat1325, for all the patience and effort you've given in being my beta!**

**Before you all go, please leave behind a review to let me know what you think. If you like what I'm doing so far, then go ahead and follow the story. Thanks for giving this fic a shot! Have a nice day~! (*****ゝ****ω****・****)****ﾉ**


	2. Chapter 1: Maiden of the Sea

**Forgot the disclaimer in the prologue: I am not our Lord and Saviour, Kyouhei Horikoshi. The only way I'll ever own BNHA is in my dreams. Why else do you think this fanfiction exists?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Maiden of the Sea

Not a day after Izuku's disappearance, the police received a tip off from Selkie's lover, a female civilian by the name of Moidyn Varrey. Up until now, she had only had a minor presence, particularly in social media. But that all changed when she traveled all the way to Musutafu to turn herself over to the local police, going so far as to suggest she be taken into custody on accomplice charges.

The young woman had approached them and explained that she could provide all the information they needed to save Izuku. However, there were several conditions attached in obtaining whatever knowledge she had on the case.

The biggest catch was that everyone involved with Midoriya Izuku had to be present when she talked, which was almost impossible to fulfill given the sensitivity of the case.

"She claims that she's bound by her nature to keep her silence unless specific conditions are sufficiently fulfilled in order for her to 'bend the rules that govern her', as she put it. According to her, she should've walked away the moment I refused her request for the third time, but she didn't because we're running out of time," Tamakawa Sansa informed his superior.

Tsuragamae Kenji frowned in thought (or at least, what passed as frowning for someone with a head of a dog). "It sounds like she's under a Quirk or something. Do you suppose she might be a spy?"

"That was my first suspicion as well, however, she denied being under the influence of any sort of Quirk," Tsukauchi Naomasa argued.

"Some of the things she's said sound kind of fishy in the first place. Tsukauchi, are you absolutely sure that she has been truthful to us from the very beginning?" Tamakawa suggested, turning to his partner for confirmation.

Tsukauchi shook his head. "...No, I didn't detect a single instance of dishonesty. Not once."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's gather up the Heroes. We have a UA student to save," the police chief decided as he stood up from his seat.

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

Moidyn Varrey was a young woman hailing from a small, remote fishing village on the Isle of Man located in the Irish Sea between Ireland and the United Kingdom. At least, that's what a quick background check claimed.

Delicately built with an ethereal beauty, Tsukauchi could see why Selkie became enamoured with this young woman in the first place. She didn't seem like someone who could hurt a fly, let alone be one of the ones responsible for the kidnapping of a teenager.

However, her fae-like innocence was all but shattered the moment Moidyn revealed a startling piece of information. Moidyn confessed to being a selkie, as in an honest-to-god mythological creature known to become humans on land after shedding their identities as seals.

For a brief moment, they thought she had been deceived into believing that she was a supposed selkie…until she pulled out a sealskin from her bag and put it on her person. Everyone watched in awe and shock as the act physically transformed her into a grey seal.

Throughout it all, Tsukauchi had confirmed that she never lied. Aizawa even activated Erasure, confirming that Varrey's transformation was the result of some unknown force that wasn't due to a Quirk Factor.

Then Moidyn, after transforming back, began to tell them about another realm and their people. The Aes Sídhe, the Unseelie and Seelie Courts, Faerie Queene Titania, Changelings…

They weren't dealing with an ordinary kidnapping anymore! This was a completely different realm altogether, literally!

While extremely rare, there had been cases where an individual's Quirk granted the user access to and/or create an alternate dimension and/or timeline. Incidents involving time travelers and/or displaced alternate counterparts were common enough that governments all over the world have developed an entire set of procedures and programs dedicated to making sure such events were handled as smoothly as possible. Toshinori even recalled briefly meeting an alternate version of his successor not too long ago. (That version of Midoriya Izuku turned out to be deaf, but he didn't let his disability hold him back in pursuing his dream of becoming a great Hero. But as to how the Deaf Hero: Deku came to be was a different story altogether. All in all, it was nice to see that some things are universal no matter which reality they came from.)

"Wait!" Selkie interrupted, "Are you telling me that... w-when you gave me that sealskin and told me that it was a 'special gift', i-it was..."

"My skin, yes," Moidyn replied as she smoothed out said artifact on her lap.

"B-But according to all the legends about the selkie, that would mean-"

Moidyn nodded happily. "By the laws of the Aes Sídhe, I willingly give to you my sealskin. In accepting my sealskin, I am your lawful wife until the day you die or you give back what I have given you."

At the time, the Sea Rescue Hero honestly thought that the sealskin had been a unique gift from a fan, referencing the significance behind his Hero Name. Moidyn had approached him during a fan meet and greet conference and wordlessly offered him her seal pelt. The poor girl was nearly mobbed by his fans who jumped to conclusions over the "distasteful" gift, erroneously believing that the pelt was a death threat or something. Thankfully, Selkie had put his foot down, and the misunderstanding was cleared up upon the revelation that Moidyn's family had a tradition where they gift the people they admired a sealskin.

That conference wasn't the last he saw of Moidyn Varrey. Throughout his time in the United Kingdom, Selkie began running into her more frequently, striking up friendly conversations until he finally gotten the courage to ask her out. As he had gotten to know the young woman better, he found himself falling head over heels in love with her. And when he eventually moved back to Japan, Moidyn eagerly followed after him.

Now, five years later, Selkie had just learned that his beautiful girlfriend was the very creature he took inspiration from for his Hero Name. Who knew that the sealskin was practically some sort of fairy heirloom dowry?

"But why? Why would you give your precious skin to _me_ of all people? I'm just a middle-aged, unpopular old man. What do I have to offer when there are plenty of fairy hunks back home more deserving and more willing marry you."

Moidyn seemed to wilt at Selkie's words. "...You don't want me as your betrothed? I thought you loved me."

"I do, Moi-chan! More than anything! But that's not it!" The Sea Rescue Hero protested, "It's just- We've been dating for a few years now. You probably can't return to your people as long as I'm practically keeping your skin hostage! On top of that, I'm just a normal human guy despite my Quirk. You'll probably live forever as you are while I'll just grow old and die."

"Oh, love… It's true that the life of a mere mortal lasts as long as the blink of an eye to the Aes Sídhe. I could easily take back my sealskin any time I want, but I chose to stay you until the day your spirit leaves the mortal realm. Love, to a selkie, is a rare and precious experience my sisters and I can only partake in just once in our long lives. When it's finally time for me to say my farewells to you and the mortal realm, I want to go back to my clan with the blissful memories you've left behind and the love you've given me filling my heart for centuries to come."

"...Moi-chan," Selkie breathed, touched by his girlfriend's devotion towards him. In one swift movement, the Sea Rescue Hero got down on one knee and took hold of one of Moidyn's dainty hands. "Let's get married right away! I reckon I'll probably have another fifty years left in me. I want to use all that time treasuring every last second of it with you. I swear I won't make you regret it. So please let this uncute seal man be selfish for a little while and have you all to myself before you have to go back to your people."

"Yes!" The seal maiden was practically glowing with happiness as she accepted Selkie's proposal.

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

Moidyn explained that the Aes Sídhe were a race of timeless supernatural beings who lived in an alternate dimension. The barriers that separated the two worlds were surprisingly weak, allowing the Aes Sídhe to use their otherworldly abilities to come and go between the dimensions with little to no effort.

For as long as the oldest Aes Sídhe could remember, they have always interacted with humans. However, those interactions began to wane near the start of the twentieth century. But two hundred years ago, when Quirks first started making their appearance, the Aes Sídhe took the opportunity to slowly reintegrate their existence into human society. They reopened some of the dimensional pathways that went previously unused, creating an influx of Aes Sídhe wanting to "immigrate" to the mortal realm.

Nowadays, a good chunk of the global Quirkless population can trace their lineage back to a fairy parent or two. Some species of Aes Sídhe had found that Quirkless people were more attuned to the presence of the Fae compared Quirked humans.

That was the main reason why Izuku had been kidnapped by the Aes Sídhe. Many years ago, Midoriya Hisashi had accidentally stumbled upon a new path into the realm of the Aes Sídhe. He had unintentionally breaking and entering the gardens belonging to the Faerie Queene herself. Hisashi, using his wits, was able to convince the Queene to spare his life and allow him to go home unharmed. Apparently, Hisashi must have said something right because Titania had relented, on the condition that she would come back to take "a treasure of equivalent value" from him. Little did he know that when he had accepted her condition, the so-called "treasure" Titania had been referring to was, in fact, his first-born child.

So by the decree of Faerie Queene Titania, Midoriya Izuku was bequeathed the title of "Changeling" and actions had been taken accordingly to "collect" the UnSeelie Court's newest member.

"Queene Titania had always preferred unlucky humans with an immense amount of willpower and determination to challenge their fates," Moidyn continued explaining. "Up until now, she's never paid this much attention to Changeling candidates. We all suspected that she'd eventually turn her gaze towards the only human to have ever escaped her grasp. Unfortunately for all of you, it looks like our suspicions have been realized. If the descendent of Midoriya Hisashi is anything like his sire, then the Queene would not let him go that easily. Queen Titania became particularly... _attached_ to the idea of making Midoriya Hisashi into the next Changeling after his unintended visit to her gardens."

"Quick question, what exactly is a Changeling?" Tsukaichi asked.

The seal maiden hesitated. "...There's no other way to put it, but the role of the Changeling in the UnSeelie Court…" Moidyn coughed awkwardly. "...They are to be Faerie Queene Titania's pet."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

"But not in the way you think!" Moidyn quickly clarified. "While it's true that some of the Changelings predating Midoriya were made into her lovers, Queene Titania wants Midoriya Izuku solely to dote upon as though he were her own child, seeing as he is the only son of the man who bested her. We of the Aes Sídhe are not born, but rather, we are created. It takes centuries of Magic and energy for even one newborn Aes Sídhe to be born. That's why many of the folk tales humans have written about us depict us being fascinated by human children. We admire how easily and quickly it takes for humans to reproduce more of their kind."

"Was your Queene ever aware of the ramifications of kidnapping Midoriya?" Tamakawa inquired.

"It's possible she may have known, but she wouldn't care either way. Our Queene doesn't actually have the capacity to care. At least, not in your mortal sense. It's just not in the Aes Sídhe nature to be concerned towards the ephemeral affairs of mortals."

"But you do," Tsukauchi pointed out.

Moidyn smiled bashfully. "When you live among humans for some time, you tend to pick up a few things here and there."

Selkies, after all, have been known to make very desirable spouses for humans.

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

"So now that we have all the facts, what are we going to do with this information?" Nedzu announced to the people involved in the Midoriya case.

"We stay put... At least for now," Aizawa replied. "Three days from now, a friend of Varrey-san will be coming with information on how to get Midoriya back."

"Has Inko chosen her 'Knights and Champions' as Varrey-san put it?" Yamada asked the detective.

"Yes." Tsukauchi replied, "The individuals will be separated into three groups, specializing in offensive, support, and diplomacy, respectively." He then proceeded to read off the list of names for each rescue party.

The offensive party consisted of Yamada Hizashi, Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka, Hagakure Tooru, and Tokoyami Fumikage.

The support party was made up of Shuuzenji Chiyo and Kayama Nemuri directing Shinsou Hitoshi, Hatsume Mei, Yaoyorozu Momo, and Monoma Neito.

And finally, the diplomacy party had Aizawa Shouta, Yagi Toshinori, Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya, Asui Tsuyu, and Uraraka Ochako.

"The offensive party sounds well-rounded. But shouldn't we make that group consist entirely of heavy hitters and then add a defensive party to fight alongside them?" Nemuri suggested.

"Can't," Tsukauchi shook his head. "Something about disrupting the 'Triumvirate'. Having a fourth member or group invites bad luck apparently."

"Rule of Three?"

"These Aes Sídhe people have pretty complicated and specific laws. The Rule of Three exists solely to make it easier for the Fairies to deal with large groups of intruders," Nedzu chimed in, "Thankfully, I was able to go through well over a millennia's worth of folktales and legends in order to get a basic understanding of how the Faire Folk work. To sum, Midoriya-san is the one challenging Titania's custody over her son. According to these accounts, there are ways to trick a fairy into giving back her child. Midoriya-san has to loudly proclaim to her son's replacement that she wants her son to be returned to her and the fairy replacement to be taken back."

"But there isn't any fairy replacement," Yamada pointed out.

"Exactly. Which is why we're going to have to do things the old-fashioned way. And I mean, Legend of King Arthur _old-fashioned_," Nedzu added, taking out a remote and pressing a button.

A robot carrying a thick book rolled itself into the room. Said book was ancient, almost as though as it would disintegrate into dust at the slightest touch. Yet despite its age, the cover was like a work of art. Pictures and scenes of mythical beings were vibrantly colored, the paint had barely faded over the years.

Nedzu carefully opened up the ancient tome to a page where it featured an illustration of several human knights confronting what looked like the king and queen of the fairies. "Midoriya Inko-san, the human 'Queene' with a grievance towards Faerie Queene Titania, will need to personally select her champions to go on a quest to retrieve her son on her behalf. Unfortunately, we don't have any more than five readily available Pro-Heroes to spare given how sensitive this case is because of _you-know-what_," Nedzu said, looking pointedly at Yagi. "That's where the students come in. However, there's an important issue we need to address. We're running out of precious time."

Turning a few pages, he stopped at a section featuring a rough sketch of an ugly looking elf-like being lounging in a baby's crib while another similar-looking creature made off with a human newborn while its parents were distracted by something. "According to the Changeling legends, we have only nine days before Midoriya Izuku is lost to us forever. Actually, eight, given that we've already spent an entire day extracting Moidyn-san's information and mobilizing the rescue parties."

"Why Midoriya-san's judgement and not a tactical Hero like Nedzu or Eraserhead?" Yagi questioned.

"According to Varrey-san, her people have ways that allows them to detect things like that, and it'll make Midoriya-san seem like someone who can't be trusted to make her own decisions." Tsukauchi informed his old friend, "Advice is fine, but anything beyond that sends a bad message to someone like Titania because she'll jump at any excuse of us being 'unworthy of reclaiming her Changeling' or something like that in order to cement her ownership of Midoriya Izuku."

"And that's it for this meeting." Nedzu announced before turning to the three adult members of the Midoriya Izuku rescue party. "Eraserhead, Recovery Girl, All Might… Good luck on rescuing our precious student. All of you, and I mean _all of you_, had better come back. The paperwork to replace you all will take time out of my daily tea time."

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

At the very center of the Aes Sídhe realm lies the Unseelie Castle where Queene Titania and her Court resides.

Entering the throne room, a brownie approached Titania's throne from the side where she wouldn't be able to see the faerie servant and bowed to the Queene lowly.

"My Queene, you have summoned me?" The female brownie said humbly.

"Tell me, servant, how is the Changeling? Has he settled in nicely?" Titania questioned without a single glance at the brownie. Most of her attention was focused on some strange bauble lifted from the Changeling's belongings.

The bauble in question is small, hard tablet-like object big enough to be held in one's hand. It was a communication device made by humans, powered by lightning yet contained not a single ounce of magic. All of yesterday, the tablet had been constantly lit up and trembling. Apparently, the Changeling's people have been trying desperately to contact him, however, that all stopped when Titania called upon one of the Dwarves to figure out how to cease the human's attempts at contacting the Changeling. In addition to removing the device's ability to contact the humans, the Dwarves were able to manipulate its inner workings so it could be powered by magic. Since then, Titania had been constantly playing a human game called "Candy Crush." Come to think of it, the brownie hasn't seen the Queene put down the device as soon as she had discovered the game.

"I'm afraid he's still unhappy with his surroundings, your Majesty. Last night, the guards had to be a bit rough on him in order to keep him from escaping. My daughter is currently tending to him," she explained.

"A pity," Titania sighed, "Then again, things would get dull if the little Changeling's stubborn streak were to fade. Now, has he at least eaten something?" The Queene then scowled fiercely as she ran out of moves on the current stage of the game. Titania stubbornly restarted the difficult round, hoping to win it so she could move on to the next level.

"I'm afraid not, your Majesty. His meals remains untouched. He won't even taste a berry."

Titania frowned, pausing in her movements. "Not even a nibble of bread?"

"All he does is drink water." The brownie admitted, "Please forgive us, my Queene. One of my fellow caretakers tried to feed him some mashed fruits whilst he was asleep. But the Changeling woke up with a start and knocked the fare from her hands. We didn't dare try again for fear of upsetting him any further."

"Has anyone asked my little Changeling why he refuses to eat? Humans are fragile beings. I fear if something isn't done soon my Changeling shall perish before he truly becomes one of us," Titania pouted at the thought of the human boy dying before his time.

"I've only heard this from one of his watchers. When the Changeling was still but a babe and his father was still around, his father would read him to bed the old legends humans have written about us centuries ago. They warned humans that taking part in the food of the other world would entrap them in our realm forever."

"Hmmm… I see." Titania mused. For the first time since she discovered the Changeling's tablet, the Queene turned it off and put it down. "Servant, how many times has Changeling tried to run away?"

"One hour ago would mark the fifth time, your Majesty," she answered.

"And how far did he managed to get away that time?" Titania asked again.

"It was the farthest he has ever gotten. He took shelter in your gardens while escaping his guards." The brownie recalled, "He would have eventually stumbled upon the hidden portal if he hadn't uprooted a mandrake in his haste and alerted the guards to his location."

For several minutes, the Faerie Queene remained silent. The brownie assumed that her Queene was angry at her incompetence and mentally prepared herself for the eventual punishment she may gain.

"Servant, do you know where Cyhyraeth had gone?"

The brownie blinked in confusion. "...N-No, I have not seen them at all since last evening, but one of my sisters claimed to have seen them wandering about your gardens."

Then, to her shock and surprise, the Queene threw her head back and began laughing joyously. As if the brownies' failure to care for the new Changeling was something to be celebrated.

"Oh, Midoriya Hisashi! Your blood runs true within the veins of your son!" Titania crowed, "You were a prize worth more than all of the jewels in my Court! Your only son, your firstborn is worth an entire kingdom! I may have lost to you once, my beloved, but I won't fail this time around! This time, I will have my Changeling!"

Titania then stood up from her throne and tossed the tablet in the brownie's direction, who clumsily caught it. "Summon my Court! We must prepare a welcoming banquet for our guests!"

Titania's laughter continued to echo throughout the castle. Many who heard it took a brief pause in their work to wonder what could have caused their Queene to be in such a merry mood.

(In a different room, a shudder ran up Izuku's spine as he furiously planned out yet another escape attempt. By now, he more or less knew the layout of the castle. This time, he was going to have to be more careful and be a lot sneakier if he wanted to succeed this time around.

But even if he failed, he hoped that at least his message would be safely delivered.)

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭/*✧⁺˚

Outside of the castle, a hooded figure turned around to take one last look behind their shoulder in order to be sure that no one was following them to their destination. They were still alone. Other than the sound of the Queene's voice reverberating from the castle walls, all else was silent. Just the way they liked it.

Finally, they stopped.

There! They had found it! The hidden channel to the mortal realm in the Queene's garden. Frankly, they were surprised that the Queene hadn't ordered the pathway to be blocked after the Changeling had nearly fallen through it.

After one last glance behind them, they turned their back to their Queene's castle. Clutching the scrap of parchment they had been given closer to their chest, they threw themselves into the portal that led into the human world.

* * *

**AN: About when this story takes place, I like to think that it's somewhere between the Remedial Course Arc and UA Cultural Festival Arc, but at the same time, I want it to be earlier. Either way, it's definitely after the kids move into the dorms. I'm trying to keep things relatively ambiguous enough so that you guys can decide for yourselves. Whether or not you'll subscribe to my timeline is all up to you.**

**Selkie: They're related to mermaids, only they have the ability to take the form by taking off their sealskin. Lots of stories tend to depict how men can force a Selkie woman to marry them by stealing her sealskin and hiding it. Those stories tend to end with the Selkie wife later finding her precious sealskin and immediately flee back into the sea where she belonged, abandoning her husband and children in the process. With Moi-chan, why not make her an infatuated Selkie Faerie who willingly gave her sealskin to Selkie as the Aes Sídhe's version of a marriage proposal? By the way, Moi-chan's name literally means "maiden of the sea" in Manx.**

**AU!Izuku: Shout-out to BeyondTheClouds777 for one of their amazing fics, The Deaf Hero: Deku!**

**Toshinori: Before you guys complain about how "All Might already used up OFA so why is he on the rescue team?," let me remind you that despite it being a rescue, this is mostly a diplomatic mission. Toshinori is there to not only talk to Titania but also as a sign to Izuku that he **_**will**_ **be rescued. (That, and I want an excuse to include BAMF!Small Might moments. Just because Toshinori can no longer use OFA, doesn't mean he's completely helpless. My HC is that he could still bench press all of his students even in his Smol Might form.)**

**Brownies: In British folklore, they are benign household spirits who come out at night to assist with chores and other tasks while you are asleep. In exchange for their help, the owners of the house are required to leave out a bowl of milk or cream near the fireplace. However, if the owner of the house were to offend them in some way like giving them clothes or taking advantage of their assistance, then the brownie will abandon the house forever. Brownies are also mischievous, often pulling relatively harmless pranks, but they can quickly become malicious if given to anger, causing them to become boggarts.**

**I would like to give thanks to blackkat1325 for her time and effort into making my story better. Not just this fic but all of the other projects she's beta-ed as well.**

**Before you all go, please leave behind a review to let me know what you think. If you like what I'm doing so far, then go ahead and follow the story. Thanks for giving this fic a shot! Have a nice day~! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**


End file.
